The Forgotten Ancient
by Urau
Summary: Self insert. A mysterious girl with not much memories of herself met Cloud and somewhat owed him so she had to travel with him in his quest to defeat Sephiroth.For reasons that she herself didn't know,Jenova wanted her dead. Cloud x oc. Implied Sephiroth/Cloud.
1. Prologue

**I would appreciate it if you guys review and give me some opinion.**

* * *

Prologue

_I have no idea where I am, or why that I am here._

_The people around me are strangers to me. I do not know them, nor do they know me. _

_Not knowing what to do, I decided to rest in one of the empty abandoned houses at the end of the alley way. This house is the only one residence there._

_I wish someone would talk to me...tell me what's going on._

_I feel lost...I feel alone. Lonely and Confusion was what I am feeling now._

_Is there anyone out there that will care for me in my time of need?_

* * *

I blinked a few times to clear my fuzzy vision. I slowly sat up and looked around and inspecting my unfamiliar surroundings. 'What...Oh...right.' I got off the bed and walked around.

The house – room – is small. It was a simple bedroom with a bed against the wall – that has cracks on it – and a bedside table right beside it. Another door led out to another room which I assumed to be to a bathroom or something and then the other door lead to the entrance to the alley way. Then against the wall opposite of the one where the bed was pushed up against was a simple dresser with a mirror – that has minor cracks and was slightly shattered – attached. There's a small kitchen with wooden old shelves, a refrigerator, a dirty rusty stove and other rusty cooking utensils. All in all, it was old with cracks on the brown colored walls. The bed, doors and windows cracked from even some slight pressure.

'I suppose I should go outside today...though I do not know anyone...staying here all my life isn't going to do me any good...I wish I had someone to talk to...'

"..."

'I can't feel sorry for myself. I have to be strong.' I had to pass by the mirror to go to the door that led the way out of the small place. I hadn't got a good look at it yet since I was very tired last night and fell asleep even before my head reach the pillow. I looked at the broken mirror expecting to see my reflection, but all that greeted me was emptiness. Blank, the mirror had reflected the bed, the scenery of the alley way – which was nothing but stones and shadows – from the window that's by the bed and the walls. But no me. I looked at my hand to see nothing but black shadows. I was shocked. 'Is this why no one wanted to talk to me? Because they can't see me?'

What am I? Who am I? Why am I here? How did I get here? Many questions plagued my mind but all I can do is sigh in frustration, can't accomplish anything by just standing there. All right let me check things first... name...my name is... Amary...something. Age... I don't know. I walked to one of the shelves to measure my height; I think I am about...14 -16. Gender is definitely a girl, I have a high-pitched voice. The things I know about myself are too little.

I pushed the door gently and quietly so that the door wouldn't fall on me as it was old and slightly unstable. 'I am not a ghost after all, since I can touch solid items...I think, I've never seen a ghost before.'

I peek my head out and saw a huge crowded area and people walking about. There's some kind of fountain I can't recognize and the air was dirty. It stinks. The air was polluted, 'What kind of place is this?' I looked back and saw a pile of garbage, 'No wonder it stinks, the house is near the garbage dump!'

I quickly walked away from the place and into the streets where people looked at me curiously and hostility? I brushed it off and walked past them and was careful to not run into anyone or anything since the people here doesn't seem too friendly. They're more like zombies to me though. I heard the sound of trains and made my way there, 'Maybe I can find out where I am...'

I walked to the train station and was mildly surprised to find out that it was only a short distance from my last spot to the train station. When I got there I looked around and quickly took in the surroundings, something caught my eye in this crowded space. It was a large sword and a...blond haired- is that a bird nest?

I walked over to the blond thing and knelt down to get a closer look. 'It looks too clean to be a bird nest though? Is it new?' I started poking the spiky item, only to be stopped a few seconds later by a hand that caught my wrist.

"What are you doing?" The owner of the hand rasped. I blinked, "That's your hair?" He glared at me, "What do you think it was then?" He snapped. "A bird nest." I replied. He didn't have the time to retort before a new voice spoke up. A gruff voice.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the two of us looked up to see a man and a few others behind him. 'This spells trouble, the sooner I get out of here the better.' I pried the blond haired man's fingers of me and whispered, "Let's get out of here, we don't want trouble."

"None of your business." The man snapped. I didn't know who it was directed to, me or the thugs. Not that I mind, but apparently, the thugs did.

"Why you." One of them lunged at us with a balled fist. My first instinct was to dodge. The blond haired man who was leaning against the pillar looked disoriented so I helped by pushing him out of the way and jumping out of the way myself. Seeing the opportunity, I stuck my feet out and tripped the thug, his head colliding painfully with the pillar in front of him. The blond haired man elbowed him in the head, knocking him out and the pillar is in a pitiful state as well due to the blond haired man's unnatural strength.

'Ouch...so cruel.' I winced as the man's body slipped to the ground. The blond haired man was wobbly so he leaned against another pillar, 'What's his problem?' I didn't have much time to think as another one of the in-cohorts came at me. I dodged his blow easily. I didn't mean to boast but his punch was so slow that even a kid will have no problem dodging it. I closed in on him and randomly delivered what I guessed was an uppercut attack to him. He actually flew up into the air and spun around with the gracefulness of a flying pig. He landed several feet back right on his face, knocked out. I was stunned, 'I did that?' I didn't have time to react when another one of the thugs kicked me in the side. My air was knocked out of me so I choked. I dodged another punch, 'This guy's on a different league than the other two.' I regained my balance and I kicked him hard in the gut and he went down. I brought my knee up to meet him and send him flying only to have my elbow bring him crashing down again.

Suddenly, I heard murmurings and screams. Then it hit me that I had just started fighting in public. I looked back to see the blond haired man's unyielding blue eyes on me. 'This is going to draw attention of some securities.'

"Good luck on dealing with whatever comes next, Spiky." I then turned tail and run for my life. I totally failed to notice the recognition in his eyes, then a look of confusion dawned on him. I paid no heed as I had already sped off in a random direction.

After what seems like a few minutes, I stopped to catch my breath.

'Oh...I forgot to ask him his name. I feel bad for leaving him there now...maybe he might get arrested.'

I stood upright and looked around. I found myself in the front of a...church?

Oh, a holy place.


	2. Cetra

_**Chapter 1, Cetra**_

* * *

_**Edited**_

* * *

_Its so dark... and cold..._

_I can't think straight anymore..._

_Am I going to die?_

_A faint warmth is still lingering in my hand._

_Ah...she's here... grasping my hand... with her frail and small hands..._

_Thank goodness... At least...I can still feel her presence at the end._

_I close my eyes... and concentrate on her warmth..._

_... And fall into a deep, eternal sleep..._

_...Finally...no more... pain... and freedom...for her..._

* * *

My eyes snapped open as the vision finally faded. _What was that?_ I asked myself, not expecting an answer at all since no one is going to give me one anyways. I looked up at the church, _Maybe there's something in there that triggered it...my vision._

I opened the large doors and found one of the most beautiful sights ever. It was breath taking. The flowers were swaying due to the gale blowing, the light coming from the windows had shown perfectly down the corridor. I knelt down and inhaled its scent. When I touched one of the flowers with my shadowed fingers, it wilted.

I pulled my hand back from the shock _... What? did I do something wrong?_

"Oh dear, the flower's wilted. Why didn't I see it before?" Someone exclaimed from behind me, I jumped in shock. It was a woman. She is wearing a shin-length pink dress that buttons up with the front with a red bolero jacket. She wears brown boots and metal bracers on her wrists and around the edges of her jacket sleeves. Her hair is drawn back in a thick plait with a large pink ribbon tied around it; within the ribbon there's something shining...an orb?

She finally notices me as I coughed awkwardly. "Oh, I didn't see you here just now." The woman turned to smile at me. Then her smile dropped.

"W-what?" I was mildly curious to what she was seeing me as now.

"Yes?"

* * *

Aeris has just came back from venturing the streets to sell flowers. She was planning to pick more to sell first so she went back to the church to pick more of the flowers she had planted there. What greeted the young woman was a wilted flower. She hadn't paid any attention to the other person there. When she did, she was shocked and scared.

It was a girl. She had her long dark hair clipped up with a clip that had an orb similar to hers (Aeris) except that it was red that had a menacing aura coming from it and her hair was spiky. She wore a pink sleeveless, low-cut kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls, that went to her thighs. Around hes waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. There was a choker around her neck. She had tan skin but no face. Faceless.

"Yes...?" The faceless girl broke the silence. Her voice was high soprano but it didn't have a sinister tone to it. But still, Aeris was on guard.

"Who are you?" Aeris hoped that her tone of voice didn't upset the girl as her tone came out cold and hostile. She couldn't see the girl's face so she didn't know how she felt. Oh how Aeris wish that one of the Turks were here now, they were useful in situations like this.

"..." Was the girl's reply.

"I am sorry if I offend you..." Aeris apologized.

"You didn't. I just didn't know how to reply that."

"You don't remember your name?" Aeris asked softly, she felt sorry for the girl who had no memory of her name. If she didn't know her name, would she know her origin? Aeris decided that the girl could be trusted albeit just a little now. She hadn't tried anything has she? She even alerted her of her presence.

"...Yes."

"What do people call you then?" Aeris can't help but be curious.

"I just got here yesterday. You're the...second person I interacted normally with." Aeris noted the pause in the middle of her sentence and the 'normal'. What had she been doing? Why did she add a 'normal' in her sentence which states her interaction with anyone?

_Kisooya. Name. She. _

Aeris realized that it was the Planet telling her something. _Name and She can't possibly be what the girl is named. So Kisooya then _She thought.

"Can I call you Kisooya?" Aeris inquired after a while of silence. A terse " Yes." Was the reply. "You don't like it?" Aeris asked. "Why did you give me that name?"

"Err...Because..." Aeris was stumped. Before she can spit out the words of, _I thought it was a pretty name so.._She was interrupted by the other girl.

"Did it tell you to?" Aeris was confused _It? What did she mean? The only ones that can hear the Planet are the Cetras._ Realization dawned on Aeris that the other girl might be a Cetra.

"A-are you a Cetra like me?"

"Don't know. No memories of myself." The newly named Kisooya replied cheerfully.

"O-oh, I see." Aeris had to resist the urge to face-palm herself, she knew that Kisooya had no memories yet she still asked the question.

"Are you selling flowers?" Kisooya changed the subject. Aeris was still slightly surprised that Kisooya's mood can change quickly but she did answer.

"Yes. I am going to pick more to sell now." She pondered about it for a while before speaking, "Do you want to come?"

"Won't I be a hindrance?" Aeris chuckled.

"No, of course not."

"I can't touch the flowers." Kisooya said out of the blue when Aeris bent down to pick some flowers.

"What?" She asked as she craned her neck to look at Kisooya that had stood aside, "No touching the flowers." Kisooya repeated as she points at herself.

Aeris nodded, "Okay..." even though she didn't fully understand Kisooya, _Cetras are so weird._ Aeris chuckled despite herself.

She stood up a few minutes later and frowned, "There are weeds growing here."

Kisooya peeked from behind her, "Then clean it."

Aeris shook her head then turned to face Kisooya and grabbed her wrist gently, "I want to show you around the place first. Oh and in case you didn't know, this is Midgar." She proceeded to drag the girl out of the abandoned church. Kisooya followed without protest.

Aeris first impression of the girls hand was ... cold. Her skin was practically ice or that of a dead corpse's hand - Aeris shuddered at that thought - if Aeris hadn't know better she would have thought that she was holding an ice cube. But what shocked Aeris the most was that she didn't have a pulse. All the people Aeris held hands with – not that there were many of them, just Tseng, Elmyra, Zack and her new friend Kisooya – had a pulse which signals their heartbeats and that they are still breathing. Aeris had wondered if its because of her Cetra heritage but later shrugged it off since she herself has a pulse. Aeris was tempted to switch hands to check her other hand for a pulse but it will look suspicious and Aeris didn't want to spook or offend the girl anymore than she already has.

* * *

My new friend Aeris brought me around time while trying to sell flowers. Her flowers were quickly sold, but I can see the customers shooting me weird looks. I had the idea that its because of me being faceless but if that was the case, wouldn't they have ran off already?

I relayed my thoughts to Aeris when we came to a stop at one of the many streets. She looked thoughtful, "Hmm...Maybe its because I am the same as you?" She looked me over then a look of realization dawned on her face.

"Of course...you are currently wearing clothes from Wutai so maybe they thought that you were one." Aeris mumbled.

"What's wrong with Wutai?" I asked, curious.

"We had war with them once but the SOLDIERS managed to beat them so we won. But the people here still dislike people from Wutai or people that came from there." Aeris explained.

In a split second before I can answer or comment, the whole streets of people were in chaos. Me and Aeris quickly retreated to avoid being crushed. But in the sea of people, we were separated. I was shorter than Aeris and I was having trouble breathing when I am being squashed from all sides here.

"P-please...excuse me..." I coughed. Someone yanked my on my hair and I cried out in pain.

"It was you and you gang isn't it? People of Wutai really doesn't learn their lesson do they?" It was a bulky man yelling loudly at me in all this confusion.

"Kisooya!" Aeris called out my name but I know she can't see me since the man's blocking her view of me and the man had already started throttling me. I can't speak nor can I breath, he's cutting of my ventilation.

"Hey! Let her go!" A familiar male voice spoke up from behind me and demand me to be released. I know him before but I can't seem to remember and not like I had the time anyways as I am too concentrated in trying to breath.

"Stay out of this moron-" The man choking me didn't have the courtesy of finishing his sentence before he was sent flying by a punch. Fist still outstretch, the man held my body against him for a while as I tried to get my bearings. Finally after getting my breath, I turned to see who had saved me.

"Thank-" My breath caught in my throat as I saw the man. "Bird-head." I greeted with what I supposed to be a smile.

"You." He recognized me as well. Before he can continue his sentence, Aeris arrived and she gasped when she saw the bruise forming on my throat.

"Oh my gosh, did he do this to you?" Aeris asked, concern. I shook my head a as I rubbed my sore throat.

"He kinda saved me actually." Aeris relaxed at hearing me say this, she then turned to the blond haired man who was surprisingly still here – I had expected him to leave us alone while we were talking.

Aeris sheepishly said, "I am sorry for misunderstanding you just now. In return, here." She handed the man a flower.

"How much?" He asked as he looked at the flower.

"She's giving it to you so its free." I told him. He nodded his thanks then disappeared into the sea of people.

"I didn't really thanks him properly." I mumbled.

Aeris smiled at me, "Don't worry, I have a feeling that we will meet him again." I nodded.

_Maybe the next time I could say a sorry and thank you to him._


	3. Complicated Feelings

_**Chapter 2, Complicate Feelings**_

* * *

Aeris screamed. And it alerted me.

I yelped and barely managed to avoid the thing – wait, no . . . its not a thing, its – a person that fell from the upper plate. Even among the flowers, I recognized the bird-nest-like head in the mass of flowers that grew in Aeris's church – the only place flowers that are willing to grow as Aeris had told me.

"What's wrong with you?" I cried. The man grunted in pain but have no other response. I stepped closer to him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Dead already? Poor guy. He looks young, no chance to live till a ripe old age or see his children not to mention grandchildren."

"Should we bury him then?" Aeris's voice shook.

"I was just joking. See, his chest is heaving up and down for breath, not dead yet. He still has his future ahead of him." I said as I kicked him so that he was lying on his back, "Maybe. With all the stupid things he may have done."

Aeris huffed, "Its not funny you know?" I giggled in response, offering no words for now.

"Ah, its that guy from earlier this morning."

"He must be doing some dangerous things then, to end up like this."

"I knew he was crazy from the start."

"Don't say that- Oh, he's waking up."

Aeris walked closer to the man and knelt down beside him as he slowly sat up, "Are you okay?" He nodded mutely as his gaze shifted over to me. I slowly edged away, his gaze unnerved me,_ I hope he didn't hear what I said about him._ The glare he spotted on me spoke the otherwise.

"Hello there, how are you?" Aeris inquired, worried about him – a total stranger. How can she be so comfortable around men – and above all, he's a stranger that fell from the sky.

"I'll live, its nothing I can't handle." Arrogant bastard.

"What was that?"

"I said that out loud?" He stood up to full height – which wasn't that intimidating since he was pretty short for a guy – and glared at me.

"Now, now, you two are adults, act like it. Don't fight over trivial matters." Aeris gently chided.

"Hmph, fine." The man backed down but his guard didn't let up – seriously, we're frail girls, what can we do to harm him anyway? Paranoid.

"What's your name?" Aeris asked curiously. I have no intention of knowing his name but I can't stop myself from hearing at all.

"Former 1st class SOLDIER, Cloud Strife." What kind of name is that?

Cloud practically snarled at me, "What's with you?" Its a bad habit I just found out I have. He growled and I realized something, I didn't open my mouth to reply him, neither did I comment, I just thought it. Telepathy ability.

"What are you mumbling about now? Its annoying." Nothing, really.

"You're weird." Like you're very normal.

I was pulled to one side by Aeris, "Kisooya, how did you do that?" I shrugged. One of the many abilities of Cetra? None of us know the full abilities of a Cetra – Heck, I don't even know what I am.

Aeris turned to Cloud to say something but we were interrupted. Behind him, the door emitted its screech due to old age, announcing a new arrival. Turning so that that we could keep Cloud in sight, we watched as two Shinra soldiers led by a man in a dark suit with shockingly red hair tied in a ponytail entered the church. Aeris, upon recognition of the latter, gasped.

"You know that guy?" I felt a stab of fear _They aren't people that I would want to mess with._

"He's a Turk."

"He's not a good guy?"

"Of course not." Cloud snapped and stepped in front of me and Aeris, sword hand slowly going up to the hilt of his buster sword, no doubt getting ready to fight if they try something funny.

"What should we do now?"

"Leave it to me."

"How do we know that you can handle them? And that you're not one of them?" It was now that Aeris noticed that the soldiers behind the Turk have the same Mako glow in their eyes as the spiky blond haired man in front of us. She took a step back out of instinct and wariness. I didn't move.

"What do you want?" Cloud snarled at the Turk and SOLDIERs.

Surprisingly, the Turk replied, "We're here for the Cetra girl." Cloud, from his peripheral vision took a glance at us, silently asking us which one of us is the Cetra.

Cloud, they don't know that I am a Cetra as well. The one they want most likely would be Aeris. Cloud looked surprised when he heard my voice but didn't see me open my mouth. But he didn't say anything and instead took his sword out, getting into his battle stance.

"I won't be letting you get her without a fight." Cloud dashed forward the same time the enemies charged.

"I say we run, we aren't going to be much of a help but a hindrance." I said as I tried to pull her away.

"But we can't leave him here. Can't you fight?" I don't have the time to reply as one of the soldiers was in front of us now. I pushed Aeris out of the way and ducked when he brought his broadsword down in a wide arc.

"What are you doing, yo! We want the girl alive, don't go killing her, yo!" The redhead snapped at the SOLDIER as he ducked when Cloud's buster sword nearly cut his head off. I admit he has good reflexes.

It also seems like he's the leader. The SOLDIER in front of me grunted in agreement and annoyance as he out his broadsword away. Big mistake, the only reason I have not made a move yet was because of his sword, now that its gone and the man using his fist as his weapon, I could retaliate.

Arm up, deflect fist to side as it came for a hit to the face. Step in close and took a hook at his sensitive kidney. When the man exhaled sharply and leaned down to cover his injuries – bad move, what kind of soldier do that in the midst of battle? Seriously – I kneed him in the now easily-accessible throat, twisting and turning the upward thrust into a roundhouse as my ankle hooked his shoulder.

**Crack!**

The man was sent back by my twist into the wall behind him, slamming his head against the wall. Creating a web-like crack to the wall with my – newly founded – unnatural strength. The other soldier that had been fighting Cloud came in soon after, and at the sight of his unconscious partner, similar yells and blows were traded with slightly more difficulty for this man seems stronger than the last one or maybe I am just getting tired – the thought was shoved away for I didn't feel fatigue. In fact, I felt excited, I want more. More blood to spill in front of me-

I halt my bloody thoughts instantly when I realized just what I was getting at. I felt nausea creeping through me but I ruthlessly throttle down the urge to vomit or run, Aeris needs protection.

"Damn it, retreat, yo. Our mission failed." The red head declared as he and the remaining SOLDIERS – whose number have lessen from six to two – flee from the church, leaving their fallen comrades behind with very broken and shamed pride. They better not underestimate girls from now on.

"I think its better that we get out of here before these guys wake up." We didn't waster anymore time as we flee from the church as well.

"Hey," Cloud tapped my shoulder to get my attention.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him and he narrowed his eyes as he came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Aeris asked.

"Mako eyes." Cloud murmured as he looked at me. Aeris and I shared a glance, she can't see my face and I don't even know how I look like so how should I know that? 

"I think its time you start explaining your ties with Shin-ra."

"I am not! I don't even remember anything but things that happened a few days ago!"

"She's right. She and I are the same, if she works for Shin-ra, she'll be in the labs instead of here." Aeris sailed to my defense immediately.

"What's a Cetra?" Cloud asked, recalling the events in the church, "Is that how you are able to beat two SOLDIER 2nds easily?"

"We aren't sure ourselves." Aeris replied. "But we better get out of here first."

"So now that we got away, where do we go?" Cloud asked.

"Ummm" Aeris looked around before running ahead of us. "My house is close. Let's hurry before reinforcement from Shin-ra comes."

We followed Aeris around sector five we past by her slums and a few other places. Eventually we got into a huge clearing. Cloud and I marveled at the beauty of the garden that was full and lush with tons of flowers, each and everyone of them was just about glowing in the sun. Its breathtaking. And I could feel the pride radiating from Aeris when she heard the praise. She smiled and I did too, Cloud just watch the silent exchange.

"I'm home mom." Out from the kitchen came out Aeris mother . I was surprised, they looked nothing alike – did Aeris take after her father? She had on a very nice green dress and a cooking apron on and she seems like a kind person.

"Meet my new friend, Kisooya and Cloud, my bodyguard." She turned to us, "Meet my foster mother, Elymra." Said woman smiled at me but she tensed when she saw Cloud.

"Bodyguard?...You mean you were followed again?" Elmyra was concerned. "Are you alright, dear? Your not hurt are you!"

"I'm alright, I had Cloud and Kisooya with me." As Aeris continued to reassure Elymra she's fine.

I turned to Cloud to ask a question that had been nagging me. "How do I look like?"

"How do you not know?" He asked, bemused.

"There's no mirror here. And I don't remember."

Cloud sighed but replied anyway."Icy glowing blue eyes, tan skin, dark hair and to top it all of, short."

"Aren't you pretty short for a man too? And one for your age too. Tut." she looked at him curiously.

Cloud vowed not to snapped her neck yet. Yet.

"Kisooya, come on upstairs we got to fix the bed for Cloud and you." Aeris grabbed my hand and pulled me along after her to her bedroom.

"Won't your mother say something nasty to Spiky?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I wanna eavesdrop on them." I pulled away from Aeris and stood in the shadows, listening to Cloud and Elymra conversed.

"Tell me what you heard later." Aeris whispered to me and slid away quietly but gracefully.

"I don't know how to say this but. . . Can you please leave?" Now, that was blunt. "Not now of course, but when the two girls are asleep? Aeris and her new friend would most likely to tag along with you and I don't any danger to befall them." Why would she care about me? I barely knew her, I just met her actually. Or is she a sexist? Most definitely, she's so hostile towards Cloud, poor guy. Or maybe its the fact that he has ties with Shin-Ra once. She really hates them doesn't she? Gotta ask Aeris why.

"I understand, I'll leave at midnight." Just as he finished the sentence, Aeris emerged.

"I've made the bed. You're free to use it anytime you want after dinner of course. Can't have you starving now right?"

She shot me a glance and I nodded. Cloud's leaving at midnight. She nodded, indicating that she had gotten the message. I am getting good at harnessing my powers. Now, I just need to make good use of it and find out what more I can do.

Dinner was an awkward thing and Cloud finished his share of dinner quickly then left for his – temporary – room which was the guest room – Aeris had pointed out to him which was it and I had made sure that he hasn't tried to sneak out. Only when Cloud have left did Elymra gotten more livelier and started the conversation by asking me questions and have me answer them – something which I can't do since I have not much memories but I have a general knowledge of things. Colors for example; and I learned more about the world and city I'm in.

_He's leaving._

Aeris. Wake up, its midnight. I heard a rustle of sheets as Aeris got up and mumbled groggily, "Good morning." Before going back to dressing up in her usual attire. Aeris wears a shin-length pink dress that buttons up with the front with a red bolero jacket. She wears brown boots and metal bracers on her wrists and around the edges of her jacket sleeves. She gave me some metal bracelets to put on before dragging me out of the house: Sneakily. So that we don't alert Elymra. Its going to be hard to explain things to her.

Aeris, having grew up exploring the slums knew the way around well. She said that there's a way to get to where Cloud will be faster. A shortcut and I followed her as we weaved our way through the slums, I am still surprised by how big Midgar is.

"You sure are up bright and early." Aeris chirped - when we saw Cloud's spiky blond head - at Cloud when he stopped a few feet in front of us, a look of dismay on his face.

"How did you two get here so early?"

"We teleported." I giggled at his failed attempt, "Use your brain, silly."

Cloud hissed.

"Come on, you two. We have to go through here to get to your friend's place." She started leading the way with Cloud bringing up the rear.

"Did you really teleport here?" Cloud broke the silence between me and him when Aeris ran ahead.

"It was just a joke, there's a shortcut we took. Aeris knew the slums well." I chuckled.

"She grew up here." Cloud concluded.

"So of course she'll know her way around." I rolled my eyes.

"Cloud! Saya!" Who's Saya? Me and Cloud ran towards her, him leading this time.

"It may be your nickname." Cloud grunted. "Leave them to me." He pulled out his buster sword.

I jumped out of the way as one of the Whole Eatera lung at me. I didn't dare touch or attack or disable the monster with its sharp claws and razor teeth. I dodged most of its attack though some grazed m, getting fed up, I jumped up – as high as I could – and brought my leg down, hitting its head and lodged it face first into the dirt.

I cried out as I was hit in the ribs. I looked up and glared at the Whole Eater that has cast Sickle. Suddenly, I felt a soothing sensation on my body and I could feel the pain in my ribs subside. I turned around and saw that it was Aeris that had cast a healing spell on me.

"You shouldn't look away from your enemy in battle. It could lead to your demise." Cloud's voice warned me as I felt something splatter onto my face. My hand reached out to touch it and I found out that it was the monster's blood that had gotten onto my face. I quickly flicked it off my face hands and face before glaring at Cloud – who shrugged it off. I hate the nerve of that guy! I raged.

Cloud proceeded to bend down and rummaged the monster's remains for something. I grimaced in disgust, "What are you doing?"

"Finds."

"Why do monsters have those things?" I scowled.

"They eat whatever they find if they're hungry." Cloud shrugged and pocketed whatever he found.

"Let's take a break." Aeris suggested as we came to a stop at the playground.

I joined her on the swing beside her. Cloud opted to lean against whatever he could lean on and crossed his arms, he looked like the part of an arrogant bastard. While Aeris and Cloud talked, I played with the swing.

"I am _not _going to catch you if you fall." Cloud snapped at me.

I didn't knew he cared, I laughed as I released my grip and falling off the swing.

* * *

A shocked scream erupted from Aeris's throat and it have Cloud moving even before his brain could catch up with his body. Using every ounce of SOLDIER speed he has – gifted by the Mako flowing through his veins together with his blood, he caught the dark haired – her hair was strangely silver under the glow of the sun – girl when she fell. He unconsciously gripped the girl's arm tightly as if she might fade away, no- slip away from him like the wind and water itself from his grasp if he released her, the same way she did the swing.

She pulled away and looked at him curiously with those Mako cursed eyes, it was hard to detect, the glow in her eyes, for her natural eye color was already striking and the glow in her eyes weren't much – indicating that she didn't have much Mako in her body to begin with.

He started shaking her, clearly angry. He didn't even know why he was feeling so strongly – something was pulling him towards the girl, as if she was manipulating him. He didn't care about the girl, its because Aeris screamed that he thought something bad was going to happen right? Somehow, he felt unsure. He had the vision of a silver haired man falling into a sea of Mako and he somehow envisioned the scene replaying before his eyes as the blond girl's grip loosen on the hold she had. The man seemed to have a place in Cloud's heart. An important person, someone he didn't want to forget, ever. The silver haired man had smiled when he fell and Kisooya had done the same thing, smiling even though she was falling.

"Are you crazy?" He snapped, "You could have died!"

"I thought you didn't care," She looked up at him innocently. Cursed what he had said, curse her for her sharp tongue and memory. His grip would leave bruises, he knew for his strength was unnatural and the girl was frail, he was surprised that he hadn't broken her arms yet ; or that she had not cried out in pain. He studied her face intently, he wanted to remember how she had looked like – he couldn't get it, its really as if she would disappear soon, never to be seen again.

"What are you doing?" Her voice snapped him out of his reverie. He released the girl abruptly, "I-I am sorry for the way I acted." A pause, he didn't know what to say. "Let's just go," He turned on his heel and started walking away. Aeris ran after him dragging a confused Kisooya behind her.

What is his problem?

* * *

I nearly ran into Cloud if Aeris had not tugged my arm hard to snap me out of my reverie of Cloud. The cloud that hangs in the skies and the man in front of me. The two are so different.

"Tifa?"

"You girlfriend?" I hope I didn't sound too bitter. Why did I sound bitter anyways?

"What is your friend wearing?" Aeris asked before Cloud could get a word in.

"She looks like a stripper wearing that." I ducked behind Aeris when Cloud glared at me.

"Let's follow her." Aeris declared and trailed after her. "Come on you two!"

"Coming~"

"Hey, its not safe, you two should go back now." Cloud snapped.

"I don't have anywhere to go." I turned to look Cloud in the eye.

"Oh, fine." Cloud gave in, "But stick close to me."

"Like you're very capable." I muttered. Aeris slid in smoothly between us before Cloud could respond – she's most likely trying to stop an all out verbal war between us.

"We better go, we don't want to lose sight of your friend, don't we?" Cloud grunted in agreement and left but before shooting me a glare. I stuck out my tongue in response. We don't get along.

And nothing's going to change that.

Right?


	4. Failure of a Defense

Telepathy talking function

_**Chapter 3, Failure of a Defense**_

* * *

I can't stop laughing. Now, my stomach hurts. Cloud gritted his teeth when I still kept laughing thought I tried to smother it. Tifa was too concerned to bother.

"Will you quit it?" Cloud snapped. Finally, I was waiting for that.

"Yes, Lady Strife." I laughed even louder at what I said. Cloud, to 'save' Tifa – who didn't need any help at all – had to cross-dress to enter the villa. He looked good as a girl. Him cross-dressing was one image that I won't be forgetting.

"Why you–"

"Cut it out." Tifa snapped. Finally fed up with us. "We have more important matters to worry about and you're bickering like little kids?" That shut both of us up.

We encountered enemies here and there but Cloud took care of them quickly. I noticed but didn't comment that : Cloud killed mindlessly as if it was second-nature and that Tifa didn't seem to care.

"Any battle plans?" I asked. The other two shook their head as we regrouped with the others.

"Here they come!" Tifa pointed at the approaching helicopter. I narrowed my eyes into slits as I squint.

"Its the same guy as before, Cloud."

Barret aimed for the choppers but whoever flew the helicopter was an experienced one. The pilot maneuver the helicopter out of the bullets' way.

"So Barret missed – not a big deal – its not like he was very good to begin with anyway. He just aim blindly and hope to get them. It works of course in mobs battle but ..." I trailed off when I felt eyes on me. Barret was glaring daggers my way. Cloud shifted so he was standing beside me, shielding me from Barret's view.

"If looks could kill, you're dead girlie." He snapped. Cloud sighed and looked at me like I am some sort of petulant child he got landed with babysitting.

"Look, I can't help you if you want to try making an enemy out of everyone."

"Why would I do that?" I asked innocently. "Then watch your mouth – and I don't mean it literally." He added the last part when I opened my mouth to argue.

A huge blast of wind came our way and forced us to cover our faces. I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent any dusts or anything else to fly into my eyes. I knew that it was a big mistake. So I forced my eyes opened a fraction or two.

I saw a familiar redhead wearing the same uniform as before jumped down from the helicopter. The redhead had a cocky grin on his face, which irked me. "Heh. Too late, Avalanche."

"Someone, stop him." Tifa cried. Why didn't she do it herself? But even so, I complied. I fumbled for a materia. Cloud gave me a fire one. I have enough MP, but problem is : I don't know how to cast.

"How do you use this?" I could hear Clous gave an exasperated groan. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt the fire materia glowed briefly. It started growing warmer than ever. Instinctively, she raised her arm holding the materia. With a final glow, a sizeable fireball appeared and blasted towards the redhead who managed to dodge.

"I thought you don't know how to use it." Cloud snapped.

I shrugged. "Its a wild shot in the dark. Never thought it would work." A light of recognition lit the red-head's eyes as his eyes landed on me.

"Oh, the girl that managed to drop two SOLDIERs." He grinned. I had a feeling that he was mocking me – which was what he was doing if his face was anything to go by. I gritted my teeth to keep my temper in check.

"Whatever I do is none of your damn business."

He shrugged. "Gotta do my job. But ..." He trailed off, looking at each of us – all of us had already dropped into a battle stance. "... it seems like it wouldn't be without a fight."

I tensed, what is going to be his first move? The red-head – I don't know his name so maybe I'll just nickname him Red – reached into his pocket and pulled out a nightstick. I narrowed my eyes when I saw electricity crackling. I was slightly tempted to pull out of battle – the other three could certainly do well on their own. But Red decided for me as he charged, bringing his weapon in a sweeping arc. Forcing me to jump back.

Barret started shooting bullets at him but like I said earlier, he has quite a terrible aim. Red managed to dodge every single bullet. It was claer – he was out of mine or Barret's league. I seriously doubt whether I would be able to land a single hit or not.

"Umm ... any pointers?" I asked Tifa who hasn't made a move, analyzing her opponent. Cloud was trying to get a good hit, but he was distracted, looking at the bomb, making sure that it wouldn't detonate. It cost him. Red jumped back holding a materia in his hand. A split second later a pyramid shaped prison imprisoned Cloud.

I frowned when Barret's bullets bounced harmlessly off the pyramid. Cloud tried breaking it from the inside but to no avail. That was when Tifa charged. Red swung the nightstick at her. Tifa, not knowing the element of the nightstick, grabbed it when it nearly hit her. as I expected, electricity zapped her and stunned her.

"Why didn't you ask first?" I sighed as Red's gaze landed on me. I ducked when he tried the same trick he used on Tifa on me. I've got to make him leave his weapon, I couldn't land a good hit like this.

The problem is : How? I hissed in frustration, since all I could do is duck or dodge all of his attacks.

"A little help here?" The redhead huffed a laugh.

"What's wrong?" He jeered. "Little girl needs help?"

Without thinking, I lashed out. Punching him in the face. He was clearly off guard, believing that I could do nothing so I got a good hit. I could hear the sickening crack of his nose breaking. It was beautiful music in my ears. Satisfying. Taking the opportunity, I grabbed wrist – the one that isn't holding on to the nightstick – and twist. Red gritted his teeth against the pain that swept all over him.

I jumped back as he brought the nightstick down in a sweeping arc. Too late. My leg was hit, the damn electricity stunned my nerves. I stumbled as I landed awkwardly. I fumbled for the fire materia. _Need Cloud's help now._

I concentrated. But it was hard when your enemy was advancing menacingly on you. Luckily, Tifa got her bearings just in time and threw a punch at Red – which predictably, he ducked. Barret stopped trying to help Cloud and tried aiming properly at Red. Try being the keyword. Red was agile, too fast for Barret who's aim was horrible.

I blasted a fireball at the pyramid, but only a web like crack appeared on it. I tried again, this time, trying to make a larger and stronger fireball. The next one did it. He was free. But I wasn't in a good situation. I was getting dizzy and black spots keep appearing in my vision.

"Ouch ... what's wrong with me?"

"You over-exerted yourself." Tifa replied. I blinked away the black spots and tried to pay attention to the battle. The tingling sensation in my right leg – the leg which was hit by the nightstick – was fading. It means that I could join the battle again soon.

"Guys, watch the nightstick! It could electrify you if you aren't careful!" I didn't know whether any of them were listening or not.

I stood up and took in the situation. Cloud pushed Red back with the flat of his blade when he got too close. But he was too close all right. To the button that would seal many other's fate.

I lunged. "Stop him!" But it was too late.

"A little late but mission accomplished." He ran and jumped of the side of the railing. A rational part of my mind supplied something unhelpful. _Whoa, isn't he afraid of death?_

Tifa and Barret crowded around me, trying to stop the time ticking bomb. Cloud came closer, a frown marring his face.

"Well?" I probed. "Can you stop it?"

Cloud shook his head, remorse etched onto his face. "I've never seen a bomb like this before. So no, I couldn't do anything about it."

A blast of wind and a familiar but annoying whirring sound made us turn our heads in that direction seeing as the source of the noise didn't seem incline on moving any soon. I spotted Aeris, she was being hold in a tight grip by a tall imposing man.

"You won't be able to dismantle it in time. It'll detonate once someone touches it the wrong way." The man said coolly as if he wasn't going to be indirectly killing thousands of people.

"Don't you care about the lives under the plate?" Tifa screamed at him.

He ignored her. "Only a Shinra executive can set up or disarm the emergency plate release system."

"Well Cloud?" I demanded. He shook his head.

"I really don't know." Barret snarled and raised his gun arm, ready to shoot. I glared at him.

"Don't, you'll just hurt Aeris if you pull the trigger." The man looked at me.

"Smart girl." He was mocking me. And he knew that I knew.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning on doing to Aeris?"

"I am under orders to capture and bring the last Ancient to Hojo." He paused as something flickered into his eyes but it was gone before I could decipher what it meant. "Beyond that, I have no idea." What I have no idea is why that guy is giving away free information – especially to his enemies.

Aeris looked at us desperately. "She's fine!" She yelled. _She? Who's this she?_I didn't get the chance to think as rage consumed me. That man had slapped her for just saying something which tells nothing. At least its nothing to me, maybe the others have gotten the message.

"Well it should be starting right now. Think you can escape in time?" The hating man stared at us. His tone was somber and slightly hopeful. When he finished, the helicopter flew away just as the ground started rumbling adn shaking. The tower was going to collapse. The plate has already fallen. I swallowed the hysteria that threatened to rise. Everyone else has slightly panicked look in their eyes and faces.

"Once the plate comes down it will be to late, we got to hurry!" Barret yelled looking over the railing for an escape route since we can't possible use the way we came in to get out.

"What's that?" Tifa pointed at a platform. _An emergency exit. How thoughtful of the engineers when they build this thing that might save our lives._ All of us quickly crowded in. Cloud hacked at something – probably the cable holding this thing up.

I squeezed my eyes shut the entire time we kept going. I decided then, as I gripped onto Cloud's arm tightly, that I hated speed and height.

A painful landing jarred me. I didn't make a move to stand up. My body was aching all over. I sat up, resting on my elbows and looked around. Barret was walking in circles, shouting someone's name over and over. Tifa looked depressed, Cloud looked guilty. There was self-loathing in his eyes as well. I blinked, trying to gauge how I was feeling.

Nothing. That was what answered me. I felt uncomfortable, how heartless am I? To not be sad over so many deaths?

"Marlene ... I think this person is safe." I finally said. Everyone looked at me.

"Seriously? What makes you think that?" Barret looked at me pleadingly, dearly hoping that I was right.

"Didn't Aeris said 'she' was safe. Tifa?" Realization dawned on Tifa.

"You're right. Aeris must've left her somewhere safe." Then Tifa frowned. "But where?"

Cloud turned abruptly on his heels and headed somewhere. I struggled to stand. I qucikly ran after him, leaving Tifa and Barret behind.

"Where are you going?" I asked though I'm pretty sure where we'll end up at.

"Marlene's most likely at Elymra's house." Cloud replied curtly. I nodded slowly.

"I thought so too." I turned around. "Hey, you two! Come on, we're heading to where Marlene is–probably."

That was all Barret and Tifa needed to run towards us. "Really–where?"

"Aeris' house. Its far from here, so maybe no harm had come upon them." I said by way of explanation.

Barret looked at me, finally noticing me. "Come to think of it, I've never met you before. I'm Barret Wallace. You?"

"I heard about you from Cloud and Tifa so I know who you are. I'm Kisooya." Barret nodded, satisfied. Worry was still clouding his face.

"Is this Marlene his daughter?" I asked Tifa quietly. She nodded.

I sighed. _I hope we make it to Aeris in time before something bad happens to her._


End file.
